snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Johanson
Amelia Kaikoura Johanson is the sister of the notorius rebel India Johanson. She is also one of three girls in a family of five children. She used to live in Melbourne and now, live permanently in London. History Amelia is the younger sister of Hogwarts Graduate India Johanson. She is slightly more rebellious than her sister and more likely to be voted "off" the island via expulsion with some of the things she has planned for the end of the term. Helping certain dragons escape is not on her list. Mika has been slightly quiet for her first term at hogwarts but this may be because she is shocked. The verdict is still out for this one and she is planning on being more and more out going as the year goes. Maybe even putting something in the water for the end of term or for april fools day. Before Hogwarts: Before Hogwarts Amelia was rather a shy mischious girl - the type to throw dungbombs down the road near sleeping homeless people just to see what would happen. She got into trouble with her parents and the head of the school she was planning on attending - Sydney Academy of Magical Arts (SAOMA), she did this by throwing fizzing soaps and different magical prankers tools into the fountain outside of the school when she was visiting the school. Soon after Amelia's mother Lilian G. Johanson recieved a job offer from one of the leading Magizooligy foundations that was out of Edinburgh. Since then he has moved to Ambelside with the family slowly moving along with him. Two years before her first year at Hogwarts Amelia had an issue arize - this was at at party she was brought to by her sister and a mutual friend (and her cousin) Kyleigh Tanning (Manning at the time). When there she met Matt - India and Kyleigh's friend and his girlfriend but she wasn't into boys. She was however interested in the dog. The dog and owner Aiden Stevensen were friendly - until the dog pushed her into Aiden and she accidentally had her lips agianst his. She was not proud of that moment and still isn't. First Year In her first year Amelia wasn't all that active - she was somewhat shy and reserved except when she was on the train. Where she along with Blue decided to hang upsidedown off of the luggage racks on the train. The daring girl however lost her nerve when she saw the size of Hogwarts - and when she found out that she wasn't in the house she wanted to be in. She had always wanted to be a slytherin and yet here she was forced to be an icky blue Ravenclaw. Soon she realized the hat was right - she wasn't sly enough to be a Slytherin and her plans were too EPIC to be a Slytherin...she would have to be a Ravenclaw and just totally deal with that awesome fact! Amelia had an incident happen at the school by the lake - which now she is somewhat apprehensive of because of her accidental kiss shared again with Aiden Stevenson. This time it was caused by mud and it was her that accidentally kissed him before proceeding to fall into the lake. Second Year The second year has been a little more challenging than her first. What with her drive to become a better student - and to make the now headgirl Louisa Carter like her. Amelia has still failed to become her feisty pranky self of the past. She still wants to be challenging but the big red haired new headmistress slightly scares her. In her third year she decided that she wanted to be called Mika and not Meeka - which was easier for her to sepll out on papers. She also realized that Professors were messing up her name and really it kind of bothered her but she ignored it. During her second year Mika had the association of being creepy and stalking people - which she to this day will deny. However she was more interested in good grades, a certain Professor, and the fact that there was a cool dragon. She wanted to pet him - but was persuaded not to in letters from her family. In her second year her mother also got Dez - the pygmy puff for her before the school started. Third Year In the start of her third year Amelia was really excited because she saw her friend Kaiden show up. The summer before second year they had met up for Ice-cream at Floreans and he had told her that he was no longer going to be a student of Hogwarts. Which was really kind of upsetting to her - so she didn't send him any letters what so ever over the past year thinking he had abandon her like her first wizard-friend Aiden Stevenson who has since left Hogwarts. The two are no longer friends do to issues that have occured between them - him leaving, and general loss of interest. During her third year Mika met a few really fun people - Ella Bishop, Alec Summers, Mo Branxton and a few others to name some of her new budding friendships. She really embarassed herself when she met Mo however because instead of saying "Hello! I'm Mika" she ended up saying half of what she was thinking and half what she was trying to say. And so the line "Hello! I'm Creepy" came blurting from her mouth during the Opening feast. Fourth Year In the summer before fourth year Amelia and Alexa Cambridge got together and decided to make a potion. Not a wise potion at that because it was one to alleviate one of emotions and feelings. This potion was almost the cause of Mika not going back to Hogwarts for her fourth year. This same potion if taken at a stronger dosage could have caused permanent possibly life threatening damage. In the summer before fourth year Mika moved to London permanently and now lives with her family in a house that belonged to her great-grandfather Edward Williams and was passed down from generation to generation to the Williams Clan. There were other things of course that happened in the summer before fourth year - the first being that she met some very interesting people such as Ascanius Stark, and a young boy named Forest. Mika also quite drastically threatened a dear friend of hers durring the summer before fourth year. In the beginning of the year so far things have been going quite smoothly. She's made friends with more girls this term than any previous and also was reqruited onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a reserve player. However the year started a little bit on the strange side as the school was in disarray upon arrival. Varius furniture around the school has been replaced with lesser quality versions and not to mention the fact that she has been getting more attention from "boys" this term. The first major change was her good friend Kaiden being very nervous around her - of which she stil doesn't understand. The second was a new friend she made over summer, Nash who is quite a kind person (though he was acting quite strangely around her recently). And the third, was another good friend and housemate Marcus Orion Branxton. Or as she calls him "Macabre". The issues with Mo, and Kaiden began during divinations class really - as Mika had sat at a table with both Mo and Kaiden during the class. Hilarity and embarrassment insued as she realized that her good mates had both thought she was playing 'footsie' with them when she infact was not. She explained what had happened to Mo a few weeks later when she herself had found out and during the Staff-versus-students quidditch game there may have been an incident of flirting on her part. Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Family My family tree is rather large so I decided it'd be easier to have an outside link for it. Relationships (feel free to ad your information here - if you consider her a friend then ad it here *points around*) Kaiden Yarborough Kaiden or "Kaid" as Mika refers to him is one of her best friends - heck he might even BE her best friend. He is am american boy who she met on the train in first year - he wasn't around during third year but she rea entirely proud to see him back for third year. Maybe because she had turned all awkward and creepy and really was glad to have someone who knew her be at the school again. During the first months back from school he decided to scare her on the treehouse - which probably wasn't the best idea since she very nearly knocked the two of them out off the treehouse. Things have been a little awkward with Kaiden recently as over christmas break he admitted he had feelings for her. Kaiden in the same day kissed her - which proved to be one of the most awkward first kisses ever. As she proceeded to tell him she also liked someone else the term earlier and that was "why" she hadn't told him she had feelings. Through mis-steps and not-so-careful planning of words Mika managed to almost ruin her friendship that day. Once back at school Mika gave Kaiden space - and he told the guy that she used to (and possibly still liked) that she 'liked him instead', awkwardly. After this situation MIka talked to Kaiden in the treehouse one night and admitted rather poorly that, yes. She still liked Kaiden. He didn't understand at first and she kissed him to 'prove' the point. Blue Gracae/"Cat Woman" Is one of Mika's first Ravenclaw friends they met on the train during first year when Blue threw a first-year party in one of the compartments. It was a lot of friends and both girls had a lot of fun coming up with nicknames for eachother during second year. At first Blue was Cat Woman and Mika was Womanwoman but then - because Mika couldn't stop laughing and snorting she got the nickname of Pig!Girl because of the snorting and because pigs snort. Wonder Woman doesn't. West Odessa Mika met West at the opening feast after she launched a Cauldron Cake at the Slytherin table. This was done because she was upset that she didn't get into the Slytherin house. Marcus Orion Branxton "Mo"/"Macabre" Mo - or Macabre was one of the new friends gained last term during the opening feast. Met Mo after introducing herself as Creepy. Now, Mo and Mika call eachother Macabre - for Mo, and Creepy for Mika. The running-joke nicknames have been pretty fun. Mika thinks Mo is pretty awesome because he took her introducing herself as "Creepy" really well. And then, even later that term helped with creating an amazing birthday party for the soon to be fourteen year old girl. Ella Bishop It wasn't really clear where Mika met the older Hufflepuff girl but Mika really liked Ella's friendly attitude. Ella was the first person Mika aksed about advice when it came to relationships and "feelings" during her third year. Alec Summers Tag Kildare These two met over the summer before fourth year at a camping trip. Mika made some disgusting food that kind of made him get sick - they only recently ran back into eachother at the Treehouses and had a lot of fun talking about dogs and how dogs should be aloud at school. They also were quite hyper due to a rather strong muggle concotion. Soda. Alexa Cambridge Alex and Mika met in Mika's second year and originally did not get along. Later, Mika appologized for her antics in that year during the middle of third year when she ran into Lex in the Potions Lab. Both girls started talking about how they didn't like liking people and how everyone was silly to be all 'into' people suddenly. And they made potions together. They continued working on their friendship and ended up getting over the issues from the term before and the start of this term. Harvey Watson Mika met Harvey in her fourth year during the Ravenclaw "party" that was held by the front gates. At this party they were asked to play a game of "Ravenclaw Bingo" and find different housemates with different traits. Later in the term she re-met Harvey when she went to the Butterfly Garden to try to complete an Ancient Runes Project. When she entered she spotted the Ravenclaw boy jumping up and down with a bowl of Ice Cream in his hands - in the middle of Febraury. When he nearly lost his ice cream and seemed to cry out for it comically they began talking. Nashville Cash Mika met Nash at Flourish and Botts when she was looking for a book. She had forgotten not to say something outloud when in search for a book - spoke, and her accent (an australian one) came out. Nash, another soon to be student with a foreign accent immediately ran over and hugged her. She later had interactions with him at the swimming docks when he was on the outs with his then girlfriend Christmas Goldman. Nash, however was acting strange and seemed to be puffing his chest out in front o fher in a look at me i'm gorgeous way. At this time Mika was asking their mutual aquaintance (and now friend) Minerva Wheatburn for help in her relationship delima. Liking two boys, one of which being her best friend at the time Kaiden Yarboroguh. Category:Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Class of 2084 Category:Metamorphamagus Category:Hogwarts Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch